games_of_alterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Al'terra (Dance)
Dance “The Dance” – A primal and instinct based dance, held in hot and dark chambers, often underground and with high ceilings, lit by fire alone. Described as cave like. The lower the class of people, the more primitive the space. Females in heat are welcome here to deal with their heightened hormones, sexual lust, or just to indulge their feelings three times a year (only when in heat). Males may come three times a year of their own choosing, but a reader always checks this. Generally, the balance between males and females is kept as even as possible. Drugs are available commonly to be taken before admittance, mainly for females, with varying side effects: nightrose (calming of nerves, quieting the body), moth’s wing (induces forgetting of the event, followed by being very sick the next day), southpalm (birth control, makes user slightly numb overall), shymantle (pleasure heightening, almost guaranteed pregnancy), and pritsum (heightened recall of the event, amps up libido, cannot be used with southpalm). Dancing has been used in society as warfare and communication, but is now most commonly used as a form of expression and celebration. 'First catch' in dance is the principal, or primary dancer, typically the leader in a dance that requires a lead. Nadakim River Waltz Wilding (The Dance) - See above Triple Step Amdi dem Cusra - A friendship dance between two or three close friends, usually done at festivities or as a way of celebrating a friend's significant achievement. At festivities, the dance is very common; it can be rather spontaneous in other situations, and is a way of expressing joy. This dance originated from Tantus, and has always been a custom since the earliest historical records. Usually it is performed to high toned drum beat and clear flute, is kept in a small space, and is noted for having vertical jumps and small transition steps Sveta Shï umer Nin - A worship dance, commonly performed in tribute to the Nine as an integral part of ceremony. The dance is communal. Refusal to participate reflects angst and contempt, and repeated lack of participation may label one as an enemy of the district/region. This was popular until the fall of religion and the popularity of the Nine. The dance is still modern but only found in temples on holidays, exact origins unknown, but has early history in Galeez. Uidia - A dance practiced only by those in the southern ‘Rising Sect’ (kool-aid) cults. It is an underground dance performed only within a cult's sanctum, and for two primary reasons: one, to gain entrance into a cult, and the other--a slightly longer variation--as a ritualistic dance to affirm the bonds within the cult. Its origins are subject to debate; the two main contested regions are Stone Corner and the Bowl. Spïr Svea - A magical dance also known as the Powers Dance. When performed by an encircled group of those with Powers, this dance helps to restore mental clarity and diffuses physical weariness that accompanies use of the Powers. This dance is extremely rare, and is usually performed in secret after a strenuous event for the group or for an individual. Only one person knows of the dance's exact lineage, and there are only four known teachers of the dance throughout Al'Terra, all in hiding. The Pride are aware of this dance, but do not know its exact steps, and so are prejudiced towards any kind of dancing in their presence that they know looks a good deal like this one. It has rarely been used since it hasn’t been mentioned throughout history and has thus been squelched from memory. Derusa Mindir - A mythical dance accompanied by a chant that is said to call on evil, or at least unfriendly spirits. According to a handful of 3,000 year-old documents presumably written by citizens of the Pride, it is said to cause victims' Powers to become malicious in nature. Although no one has been seen performing the dance, the prevalence of its sinister nature among the very well learned would make anyone fearful of it. Suva em Fvivk - A ceremonial dance performed at a Bonding. This dance is reserved for the couple and symbolizes a promise of monogamy between the two; thus, it is not very common. It was first performed spontaneously in 13431 AT by a couple from Kindara, who used the dance to express their dedication to one another. Many derivations have been developed since then, many adding steps unique to themselves. Vamevk Ula - Laura's personal Dance that came from a high influence in her district and her mother’s dance. Nicki is the only known person to have observed this dance fully, albeit not remembering much about the exact steps. The purpose of the dance is unknown, but it is speculated that she performed this dance to attain inner tranquility and focus, and to obtain freedom from her personal demons. According to Nicki's account, Laura developed the dance herself when she was a very young catling. The Dance of Four Tails - '''A dance whose purpose is officially unknown, but is subject to many different theories. Based on an ancient ideogram detailing the steps, the dance's original purpose seemed to be for worshipping of a mythical Aberkind (anti-god); however, a majority of Al'terrian historians believe the dance to be used for something else. It is said in the ideogram that if the dance is performed in a specific temple (presumed to be the "Wind Bridge Temple" of the Corridor), then the dance acts as a clue to the last few blank lines of the tablet. The dance has been attempted at the location, but no one has yet been able to agree on what it means. Thus it is studied by the tincane extensively. The origins of this dance, based on the features of the ideogram, are thought to be from a nonexistent city within the mountain region, dating back around 5,200 years. The dance is attributed to an "Jame of the High Place Scarlet." No one knows who this person is, nor if they are living or dead. '''Ulen Ven - The dance performed for the original Society to signal the King and/or Queen's approach. It was performed by the court masters (and only the court masters). This dance originated in 10,120 AT when Kar Envkel IV commissioned Pride born Lauter Kiten to create a dance that would reflect the "majesty and grace that his nature." Vekmar Dese - Tobias' personal Dance. This dance allows him to focus and build his strength. It comes in handy especially before work periods that require a great deal of endurance. It resembles dances from Ireland and involves many repetitive arm movements. The dance was taught to him by a Healer just prior to his child hood job. Vemkes vu' Laura - Rob's personal Dance. Rob created this dance shortly after Laura's death as a way to remember her. To many, the dance does not seem to serve any special purpose, but it is rumoured that it allows Rob to "speak" with Laura. Rob will not speak to anyone during this dance and is strangely concentrated on it. It appears there should be a partner for it, but there isn’t. When Rob is particularly lonely or upset, he uses it himself. Taunting Step – A style of dance named after the Tauntingjay. Amera Evk - An old dance tracing back to the days of pure humanhood. According to a preserved page from an unnamed volume, the dance makes use of each person's board, allows the performing individual or group to communicate with a spirit by using the once living person's board. It is said to be the first sign of magic being used in a dance, magic being relatively unknown around its time. Ill effects have been reported upon performance of this dance, including hallucinations, mind hazing and — in two documented cases — complete possession of the initiator. In modern times, this dance is predominantly practiced by cults and poorly at that; it is so ancient is non existent and most people don’t know of it anymore whatsoever. Sky Circles- The dance was created by a merchant upon hearing the sound of birds seemingly singing in time with each other. The dance involves many whimsical and graceful movements, and when performed in groups, an onlooker may perceive it as a gathering of birds swirling around each other. No date or name is given for attribution of this dance. The dance is widely performed, and is a staple for events in the celebration of the harvest. Suvera adiem Nichi (effe Al'Terra) '- Nicknamed the "Dance of Wisdom" among the groups who perform it. This dance is the anthemic dance for Al'Terra, and is performed by a select group each year during the national festivities. Others may join only while the dance is ongoing, since it is held to be one of the Sacred Dances. The dance was first started by Ahevou Shia, the fourth Queen of Al'Terra; she proposed that a dance be created to accompany the yearly festivities. She has only been seen performing the dance herself once. '''Feral Arch '- A dance that originates to a group of Privileged from the Cradle area whose names remain unknown to this day. Known as a coming of age dance, it involves many flaunting and sexually-provocative moves, and is said to be a disgraceful dance among "Hollywood-like" amateur dancers who aspire to becoming professionals. It is generally not performed in public due to its "slutty" appearance, and while it is often associated with Wilding, it is not formally part of that custom, since it is preformed by last year children entering adulthood. However, modern variations tend to incorporate moves from this dance. It is normally performed by adolescents entering adulthood, as a sign of their new status. '''The Brindle Waltz - Nicki's personal Dance. She created this dance in her childhood while on a horse ride. Fields and Rings